russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandila-Primetime
Bandila (Tagalog) is an International Emmy-nominated late night news broadcast of ABS-CBN in the Philippines. Premiering on July 3, 2006, the newscast is currently anchored by Julius Babao, Karen Davila, and Ces Oreña-Drilon.It is aired Monday-Sunday at 5:00–6:00PM Monday-Sunday at 1:00-2:00AM featuring a long story format about which the Center of Media Freedom and Responsibility stated, Bandila’s strength is its willingness to take a story and explore the various issues surrounding it. In addition, "it takes an issue to another level by adding perspective and analysis to it, thereby providing viewers a journalistic ingredient sorely lacking in many TV reports: context". Such objective causes the reports to be longer than usual. 'History' On July 3, 2006, Bandila replaced ABS-CBN Insider and returned Korina Sanchez to newscasting after nearly two years since she left TV Patrol. She was joined by Ces Oreña-Drilon, who was one of the final anchors with Atty. Dong Puno, and Henry Omaga-Diaz as original anchors of the program. During its pilot episode, it broadcast a video of General Danilo Lim organizing a coup d'état against former President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo. Maria Ressa, then-head of ABS-CBN News & Current Affairs explained Bandila as "three colors, three stars, three anchors" referring that of the Philippine flag having three colors. On the other hand, Luchi Cruz-Valdez, then head of Current Affairs, said that the title also depicts the news as "banner stories". They also said that they choose three anchors for the late-night newscast as referring to the three stars in the Philippine flag and chooses Sanchez, Omaga-Diaz and Oreña-Drilon as the anchors because they are the three of the most seasoned and experienced broadcast journalist in ABS-CBN. During this period, Bandila covered the New Year Countdown for 2008 and 2009, after failing to air the 2007 New Year Countdown as New Year's Eve of 2006 fell on Sunday as Bandila airs Monday to Friday. On 8 May 2009, Sanchez took an indefinite leave from Bandila and from her DZMM radio program Tambalang Failon at Sanchez in anticipation of her wedding to Senator Mar Roxas and his presidential bid for the 2010 Philippine elections, leaving Oreña-Drilon and Omaga-Diaz as the remaining anchors of the program, which would serve as a mini-reunion on television after they did the inaugural newscast of TV Patrol Weekend in 2004. Although December 31, 2009 fell on Thursday, Bandila once again failed to air the 2010 New Year Countdown as a separate Countdown broadcast anchored by Bernadette Sembrano and Jorge Cariño was aired right after the newscast. A new and improved Bandila was introduced in time for President-elect Noynoy Aquino's inauguration, on June 30, 2010. This includes the logo, opening billboard and studio setup that will accommodate augmented reality technology. This was also the first time TV Patrol and Bandila shared a common studio set-up. On November 3, 2010, ABS-CBN announced the appointment of outgoing TV Patrol anchors Julius Babao and Karen Davila to the late night newscast. Their arrival to the newscast was scheduled to November 8 but it did not took effect as Babao was on a vacation at that time. Instead, Bandila was given a new and enhanced studio set, which was exclusively done for TV Patrol. On November 22, 2010, Babao and Davila finally arrived the newscast, joining Ces Oreña-Drilon and replacing Omaga-Diaz, who decided to return on field reporting. The same night, the show updated its graphics, opening billboard, and title card. Bandila started letting viewers send their reactions on each news through Twitter or Facebook and later read by the anchors after each news items, thus making Bandila more interactive. Sanchez, from being one of the original anchors of the program, was placed in TV Patrol in turn. The addition of Babao and Davila on Bandila falsified the rumor that they will leave ABS-CBN and transfer to a different TV network after being removed from TV Patrol. Bandila covered the 2011 New Year Countdown Special, with Babao and Davila anchoring it from Luneta Park, Manila. This was the third time the newscast covered the New Year Countdown; the first two being at the beginning of 2008 and 2009. On January 7, 2011, Bandila stopped its delayed simulcast over DZMM and DZMM TeleRadyo in preparation for the DZMM schedule revamps that occurred three days later, leaving TV Patrol as the only TV program to simulcast on DZMM. On April 25, 2011, Bandila launched its official webpage as its additional online citizen journalism site. On October 3, 2011, Bandila moved earlier timeslot with the addition of Boy Abunda as one of the anchors, upon which it focuses on entertainment. This result on updating their title cards and a new opening billboard. Another innovation for the newscast is by sending reactions through text messaging. Another addition is the segment Trending Balita, which focuses on different personalities in showbiz and Ikaw Na! where Abunda interviews showbiz personalities. On July 29, 2013, Bandila, alongside TV Patrol, changed their indents and look. It was first revealed on their official Facebook account. The Bandila font logo was also replace from trajan. On February 10, 2014, the original Bandila 2013 OBB was updated to only show the three remaining anchors prior to the exit of Abunda, which was used until May 9, 2014. This time, the entrance of the title card animated in flag form. On May 12, 2014, The Bandila OBB and graphics was again updated but retained its title card. 'Primetime-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan *Patrcia Tumulak *Joe Marasigan *Cesca Litton 'Evening-Anchors' * Ces Oreña-Drilon * Joe Marasigan *Julius Babao *Karen Davila *Carlo Marasigan 'Former-Anchors' *Korina Sanchez (2006–2009 (weekdays-anchor) *Henry Omaga-Diaz (2006–2010) (weekdays-anchor) *